


The loved and The Lost

by Kopykatt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gay Sex, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Molestation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopykatt/pseuds/Kopykatt
Summary: While Naruto has finally become Hokage, things aren't as easy as he thought it would be. Sasuke keeps coming into town and stopping by to hook up, while Hinata seems to be warming up to Kiba. Sakura misses her husband but has found someone else to keep her company, the whole village is full of secrets!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in his office, He was working late again, not that it was anything different then what he was used too. He knew his family missed him but being the Hokage was a job that never actually ended. From sending people out on missions to stacks of paperwork Naruto was up to his neck in it. He looked at his picture of Boruto and Himawari before continuing his paperwork. Sasuke walked just returning from a mission.  
"Anything to report?" Naruto asked.  
"Not really." Sasuke said.  
"Then Why are you here?  
"Just keeping tabs."  
Naruto feeling aggravated goes back to his paperwork trying to ignore Sasuke's presence. Sasuke walks over and begins to caress Naruto's cheek.  
"Stop. We can't anymore. I'm married now, I have a family." Naruto said pulling away.  
"It didn't stop you last time," Sasuke said annoyed. "Last time was... I can't keep doing this to them." Naruto said guiltily. "I understand." Sasuke turned to leave. "What about Sakura? Don't you care...?" "I gave her what she wanted, a marriage, a child, she's fulfilled." "You love her don't you?" "Of course... she's just not you," Sasuke said being honest. "Sasuke... please, Hinata." Naruto starts but Sasuke cuts him off with a kiss, it begins to escalate Naruto stops protesting and they begin to undress each other. Hinata hears what sounds like moans as she stopped by the office to deliver his dinner. Stoping after peering through the door to see Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata leaves the dinner by the door before heading to Kiba's house. Kiba opened the door wondering would be bothering him this late at night, Surpised he finds Hinata in tears on his doorstep. "What happened?" "Naru-" She began but couldn't catch her breath. Kiba invited her in to sit on the couch and grabbed a box of tissue. "He and Sasuke have been..." She starts. Kiba wiped her tears, he could feel his blood start to boil, he knew that this might have happened sooner or later. He had caught them once before, right before the wedding. Naruto had begged him not to say something, said that once the wedding had happened it would stop, that he was done with Sasuke and would give himself fully to Hinata. Not wanting to ruin anything Kiba kept his mouth shut, but this had been the last straw for Kiba. Watching Hinata cry had struck something in him. He had loved her and confessed his feelings before Naruto even noticed. Alas, Hinata had turned him down saying that she didn’t want to hurt him. So he stood by as they got married, and she bore his children, Often staying up nights watching over the house making sure that Naruto was coming home. Even pretending that Akamaru had run off as an excuse to stop by. Naruto was suspicious but knew that Kiba knew his secret and they both slowly began to hate each other. Kiba feeling guilty impulsively kissed Hinata. She fights it at first but soon eases in to it. He tries to go further but Hinata stopped him and told him that she loved her husband. “But I love you too.” Kiba pleaded. "Naruto… is busy.” Hinata tried to cover up for him. “Yeah, busy with Sasuke.” He said. “I must be going. Sorry for the intrusion.” Hinata said gathering her things. Kiba insisted on walking her home and she let him, when they get inside she said to be quiet because the kids are sleeping. He followed her upstairs and they hold each other until they fall asleep.

“This has to stop.” Naruto said redressing.   
“I’ll be leaving again soon…” Sasuke said.   
“Then you should spend some time with your wife and kid before you go.” Naruto said sounding guilty and frustrated.   
“I wish you could come with.” Sasuke said buttoning his shirt.   
“A Hokage's place is in the village.”   
Naruto began to follow Sasuke out the door when he sees the dinner waiting outside the door. He looked down at it and picks it up standing there for a second. He’s trying to think of when his wife could have dropped by last night, and why she left it at the door. when Naruto returned home he saw Kiba sitting at the table with his family.   
“Good morning,” Naruto said putting on a face.   
“Daddy, Uncle Kiba joined us for breakfast,” Himawari said with a smile.   
“Good Morning, I should be going… I was just dropping off something for Hinata.” Kiba said walking past him letting himself out.   
“Kids, Why don’t you head to school?” Hinata said clearing the dishes.   
The kids kissed their parents' goodbye before heading out the door.   
“What was Kiba doing over here?” Naruto asked.   
“Nothing really…” Hinata said holding back tears.   
“I know how he feels about you,” Naruto said sternly.   
“And he knows how I feel about you.” Hinata retorted not looking up from the dishes.   
“Did you two…?” Naruto couldn't say it.   
“Like you and Sasuke did last night? No.” Hinata isn’t hiding her tears anymore.   
“I told him it had to stop… He’ll be leaving on a mission soon.” Naruto walks over and tried to touch her.   
“And then what? when he comes back? then you’re going to be with him?” Hinata smacks his hand away.  
“It wasn’t supposed to happen last night. I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry doesn’t cut it Naruto. Is he why you’re always working late? Why the kids never see you? Have you been sending him on these long missions to keep him away from his wife as well?” Hinata screamed.   
“No, please, Hinata… I’m sorry.” Naruto said holding her.   
“I want you to stop seeing him. For good.” She pleads with him.   
“And Kiba?” Naruto asked.   
“There's nothing between us. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” Hinata pulled away from him. She can only wonder what Sakura could be feeling right now, or even if Sakura had any idea.   
Sakura was setting table when Sasuke arrived home.   
“I didn't know you were back in town." She said.  
“Just for a little while." He said as he sat at the table.   
They had a relatively quiet breakfast. Sarada not much of the talker simply asked her father when he’s leaving again.   
“Soon, I have to do some more investigating.”  
“How long papa?” She asked finishing.  
“I don’t know this time. But I’ll try to get home as soon as I can.” He said smiling.   
Sakura hurried Sarada out of the house telling her she would be late if she didn't get a move on. As she closed the door behind her she turned around to face Sasuke.   
“Since you just got back we should have a little fun before you go.”   
“I have to prepare,” Sasuke said coldly.   
Sakura sighed. Sasuke hadn’t touched her much since she had given birth to Sarada. Only being home for a couple of days out of the year she thought he would be missing it. She had began to think there was someone else. But she figured Sasuke just wasn’t like that. She had felt bad for going to do what she was about to do but no matter what she tried he wouldn’t touch her. Sakura got dressed, noticing he wasn’t listening anyway’s said she would be going to the hospital a little early today. Every once in a while she did go to the hospital early but today she was going to someone else house. She made a quick left turn off her usual route to come up upon Itachi’s house. He opened the door as if he knew she was on her way.   
“You normally don’t come over when he’s home,” Itachi said closing the door behind her.   
“I know… I just needed something, he won’t touch me.” Sakura said on the brink of crying.  
“I’m sorry…” Itachi said.   
Itachi had known about his brother's infidelity. So when Sakura had come into his arms, he didn’t stop her or tell her she was a bad wife. He told Sasuke to stop and that people aren’t meant to be played with like that. Sasuke said that he had given Sakura what she had wanted and that's what mattered. When Sakura became pregnant Itachi knew there was a chance that the baby could have been his, though Sakura and Sasuke had been trying for a kid, when he was gone on missions, she was missing him. Saying that the only reason they were having sex in the first place was to make a child. Itachi wanted the Uchiha bloodline to continue and hadn’t found anyone so he felt the need to take his brother's place if need be. Sakura kissed him softly, every time she thought about stopping, the reminder that Sasuke would be gone for long and wouldn't miss her anyway. That and she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was someone else. She had thought about leaving Sasuke but people barely got divorced in the leaf village. She would bring shame upon both of her clans and knew that Ino would bathe in that. She had pined for Sasuke for so long when they were children, even holding out for him while he was away. But shortly after getting him she was just as cold her as if they were teenagers. Itachi kissed her neck unzipping her shirt there in the living room exposing her bra, Sakura closed her eyes as he kisses lower then suddenly stopped. her eyes shot open when she heard Sasuke's voice.   
“Sakura!” He said with a bit of inflection.   
Sakura quickly stood up covering herself as he walked in. Itachi stood in front of her guarding her.   
“With my brother?” Sasuke said clearly angry.   
“You won’t touch me! you haven’t in years… What was I supposed to do, I begged, I pleaded, and you just left me… alone.” Sakura cried.   
“Itachi…” Sasuke was distraught. He knew Sakura was right, that he only had been having sex with her to make a child. That when he was in the mood he was knocking on Narutos door.   
“Sakura… I’m sorry.” Sasuke said sounding defeated.   
“It wasn’t supposed to go this far… But I know what you’ve been up to Sasuke…” Itachi said looking down on his kid brother.   
“What's been going on? There's someone else isn’t there? Who is it?” Sakura asked.   
“No one… It's over anyways…”   
“Tell me!” She screamed.   
“Naruto.” Itachi says carelessly.   
Sakura falls to the ground as she tries to grasp the gravity of the situation. Guilt, Pain, sympathy, and anger are all swirling around in her head. She puts her hand on the table to stand up but ends up breaking it.   
“You need to control your chakra,” Sasuke said going to help her.   
“Does Hinata know? Who else knows about my husband and the Hokage?” Sakura is shaking now.   
“No one… Who else knows about Itachi?” Sasuke asks looking down.   
“No one… Do you love him?” Sakura asked.   
“Yes.”   
Itachi went to hug her but she slapped his hand away.   
“You knew this whole time!” She screamed breaking a chair.   
“You needed to hear it from him. And from where I'm standing you're both of at fault. You start cheating before you even knew Sasuke was.”   
“And you had sex with me even though you knew the truth! you knew he was fucking Naruto! How long? How long have you and Naruto been like this…” She asks.  
“It started… too long ago to say.” Sasuke says recounting back to his and Naruto's first time.


	2. Chapter 2

After his defeat by the hands of Haku, Sasuke had felt nothing for the girl crying over his body in the mist, but instead was thinking of how Naruto had tried to protect him the whole time. And how he still respected him, after coming home from the mission Sasuke and Naruto had gone to do some training in the woods, throwing Kunai and the like. Naruto had said Sasuke owed him a thank you for saving his ass. Sasuke said he had no idea what he was capable of and when naruto said show me, that's when all their feelings came out. Deep in the woods, they had taken each other's virginities. It had explained why Naruto was so hurt after Sasuke left the village, he had been in love with Sasuke and confessed, but they had to keep it secret. Sasuke had loved Naruto just as much, if not more but his want for power had out weighted that. Sasuke said goodbye to sakura the night he left to the village but couldn’t bear to face Naruto. 

Sakura angry left the men standing there, she thought about going to work but her legs were going another way, and that was to Naruto House. She thought about knocking on the door when she heard Naruto and Hinata arguing, it had sounded like Hinata knew the whole story now too. Sakura opted to come back later, Hinata had enough problems now. She decided to leave for work, knowing that if she didn’t show up today a patient could possibly lose their life. 

Hinata was sick thinking about what she has learned, She had no reason to believe naruto had been with someone else, Being the Hokage was a hard task and she knew before they married he would be spending weeks without seeing her at times, but she didn’t care, she had loved Naruto and wanted him to see her love for what it was. She sat in the house alone, trapped with her own thoughts, Naruto had to leave to return to the office. And the kids wouldn’t be home for several hours… She thought about taking a walk but didn’t want anyone to see her like that. She went upstairs and stripped down. She went into Naruto's study and laid in his bed and inhaled his smell as the sheets rubbed up against her naked body. Her hand had wondered till she found exactly what she was looking for, She didn’t know why but she had become full of lust, wanting whoever was willing to give, she starts rubbing back and forth feeling herself getting wetter and wetter with each rub. She was moaning now, sticking two fingers in and going as deep as she could before pulling out, the other hand teased her nipple. She stretched her legs out when she started to get close moaning louder and louder, She wanted something thicker, and bigger, deep inside her, something that could take the pain away. Her toes curled as she finally hit her big O. But instead of shouting the name of her husband she said Kiba instead. Her eyes popped open and she turned over feeling guilty that she had wanted Kiba, though nothing more then friendship had happened between the two, on the night's Naruto was gone she had begun to get lonely opting to take care of herself then find it somewhere else. She couldn’t help but think that if she would have taken Kibas confession she wouldn’t be in this pain right now, that this would be someone else issues, or that Naruto would be single to do what he pleased with Sasuke. But also loved her children and was happy she had had them. She inhaled Naruto's smell once more before getting up to answer the door. She put her clothes back on and fixed her hair, answering the door and to no one's surprise Kiba was back.  
“How did it go? Are you okay?”  
She invited him in.  
“It went okay… he said he would stop seeing him…” Hinata's eyes began to water again.  
“So you guys made up…” He asks.  
“Not exactly…”  
“Hinata… I know what sex smells like, I have the sharpest nose in the village.” He said blushing.  
“We didn’t have sex…” Hinata said recalling herself moaning his name.  
“Oh… you were…” The thought of it made Kiba want her even more. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything but he had to know if Naruto was still touching her.  
“Hinata, I can…”  
“I’m still a married woman Kiba, just because my husband is giving in to his desires doesn’t mean I should give into mine.”  
“But you have wants and needs too… I can fulfill them.”  
“Kiba we shouldn’t.”  
“Hinata.” His voice was softer now.  
“I know… and as bad as he hurt me, I do want to hurt him back… but sleeping with you won't fix the problem…”  
“We wouldn’t just be sleeping together, we’d be making love, Hinata I love you. I always have, and always will. Give me a chance and I can…”  
“The kids will be home soon.” She said turning away from him.  
He stopped and looked at her before deciding she was right, Naruto was not only her husband but also the Hokage.  
“I’m sorry.” She said before opening the door.  
“Yeah, me too,” Kiba said leaving.  
On his walk home, he had seen Boruto and Himawari on their way. He thought of saying something but decided to turn off the main road and head to Shinos. He probably wasn’t home but he would wait there till he was done with his teaching duties. Kiba eased down on the couch and watched tv until Shino came home an hour later.  
“Any reason you’ve broken into my home?” Shino said before entering the room.  
“I couldn’t be by myself.”  
“Hinata again?”  
“Yeah… she found out about them… and turned me down again.”  
“He is her husband.”  
“Damn that! She’s being mistreated… why won’t she let me do what he can’t? She clearly has feelings for me, she wants me…. we’re in love.”  
“Hinata is in pain. As much as I’m against wreaking her marriage I must say that she could only be looking for a way out now, She’s hurt. What she needs right now is a friend, not a lover.” Shino said. He had known too when Kiba found out he was the only other person he told. Shino, not wanting to cause any trouble didn’t say anything. He had cared for Hinata too but strictly as friends and no more. Kiba was his best friend but had a tendency to get ahead of himself. He had been pining after Hinata since they were paired up together in the 3 man squad.  
“What am I supposed to do then.”  
“Let out some of that anger and lust. You need to have sex…”  
“I only want to have sex if it’s with Hinata.”  
“If you don’t stop your animal instincts will take over.”  
“I know…. I’ll hit up the red light district….”  
“I know you love her… I’m sad that she’s hurt too, but Naruto has a lot of power right now…”  
“You’re right…”  
“You should stay away for there for a while… you spent the night…. and now you’ve been back in less than 24 hours… Kiba it's going to get dangerous.”  
“You think she’ll come for me?”  
“Your as hopeless as my students.”  
The two got up and headed into the red light district together. Kiba was a regular and Shino disgusted himself so no one would recognize him. He was a teacher and couldn’t afford to have his reputation ruined As they walked past they had seen Shikamaru, he was through there quite often. No one knew why but knew that he had known better than to cheat on Temari, thought they made eye contact they pretended not to see each other.  
Shikamaru had seen Shino and Kiba all the time in the redlight district. They pretended not to see each other and kept quiet. He wasn’t there to cheat on his wife but instead went to see Amai, before Asuma had died he had fathered another child that wasn’t with his wife. Only telling the man he trusted the most being Shikamaru. Amai had become a prostitute after her mother had sold her to the brothel to pay off some debt. So he was stopping in to check on her to see if she needed anything. Temari knew and promised not to say anything knowing that the 3rd Hokage and Konohamaru had no idea of Amai’s existence. He went in and asked for her, they thought he was one for regulars but he was more like a brother to her.  
“How are things?” He asked sitting down in her room.  
“Same old same old.”  
“A lot of customers?”  
“Sorta… since the Hokage's right-hand man started showing up here more often people don’t know whether to come or go.”  
“Need some money?”  
“Got plenty. Just a conversation with a man that doesn't want to shove his dick down my throat will do.”  
“Amai, come live with us…” He said.  
“And Temari?”  
“She knows about you, she wants you to come too. We can help you get a job and everything.”  
“I can’t leave this life…” She said.  
“Amai.”  
“Shikamaru I’m pregnant.” She blurted out.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know who the father is…”  
“You can’t stay here pregnant.”  
“that's not what I wanted to ask…. madam said I could do something else while I’m pregnant like cleaning or taking over the front desk.”  
“Then what are you asking?”  
“Can you take this child…?”  
“Amai…”  
“Please… I don’t want him or her to end up like me… “  
“Let me ask my wife…” He said looking down.  
He planned to stay longer but after that request, he decided to cut his visit short. When he got home Shikadai was already fast asleep while Temari was cleaning up after dinner.  
“How was Amai?” She asked.  
“Different… she said she’s doin….”  
“You slept with her didn’t you?” Temari asked calmly.  
“No. nothing like that… She’s pregnant.” Shikamaru said thinking what a drag it was that he was in the middle of it.  
“Oh… “ Temari said wiping down the counter.  
“She wants us…to take the baby.” Shikamaru said grabbing a beer and sitting down.  
“I don’t know…” Temari said. She was worried about all the questions that might come with it, whose child was it, how they did come across the child and why are they raising it?  
“How far along is she?” Temari asked  
“Not showing…”  
Temari thought about it, the idea of her having to say she adopted a child, the women laughing at her because she just popped up with a baby.  
“You didn’t tell her yes yet did you?”  
“No, I told her I’d talk to you about it… it would be a lot and Naruto does owe me a favor…”  
“Stop!” She yelled. Her husband was barely home as it was. She had felt like she was raising Shikadai all by herself. She didn’t want another baby, already upset that Shikamaru was seeing Amai so often, She had said that Amai could stay with them being nice, and had promised that Asuma's secret would die with him but this was too much. This was where she had to draw the line.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can find the child a good home…. Like with Shino, or Kiba… maybe Tenten. We don’t have to take this child…” Shikamaru knew he owed his wife something more, that he couldn’t just come home with a baby.  
“Let me think about it,” Temari said angrily. She was mad almost mad enough to go see Amai herself but she knew that would cause more problems then Shikamaru going. They decide to go off to bed, saying they would talk more about it in the morning but both knew that it wouldn’t come up again for at least a couple of days. When she woke up she had went to go see the person that was her closest friend in the village, though they were rivals during the Chunin exams they had come to love each other as friends, after Temari officially moved there.  
“So now the sluts pregnant and wants us to take her baby,” Temari said eating a cracker sitting at Tenten's desk.  
“Are you gonna take it?” Tenten asked sitting across from her.  
“I don’t know… I’m scared.”  
“Scared that Shikamaru's the father?”  
“He says they haven’t done anything. But he seemed so scared to tell me she was pregnant.”  
“Well… what did you tell him?”  
“I said I’d think about it… But I don’t want another baby. Shikadai is a handful already… and I only wanted one in the first place… If I had wanted two I would have had two.”  
“Even with Shikamaru gone all the time?”  
“Trust me, we were going like rabbits when we were younger… There's a reason I was pregnant before I was married.” Temari joked.  
“Maybe Kankuro wants it… Have you thought about introducing her to kankuro…?”  
“My brother is the brother, and right-hand man of the Kazekage not to mention the son of the former one. You think he wants to date a prostitute.” Temari was almost offended.  
“Well Gaara, the Kazekage just adopted a little boy. I was just thinking.”  
“Change of subject, How ya holding up?” Temari asks.  
“I’ve been fine, I go to visit Neji every day but it's not making it easier…” Tenten missed Neji every day since he had died. Rock Lee had offered support but She wasn’t interested. After 1 date with him, she had remembered why she had fallen in love with Neji in the first place. Sometimes when she visited she would see Hinata there too, and they would spend some time talking, even going out for lunch every once in a while if she didn’t have Himawari with her. When she had visited earlier Hinata was there again, but she was giving off an awkward vibe so she didn’t speak.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting the kids all settled and having dinner finished Hinata had stared at Naruto’s empty seat at the dinner table. It was empty quite often but this time there was a different emptiness to it. She had wanted to believe her husband that it was really over between him and Sasuke… but Sasuke had been with him longer than her… She abruptly got up causing Boruto and Himawari to stop eating.  
“Mama?” Himawari looked up.  
“I’m going to take your father's dinner… Boruto, watch your sister while I'm gone.”  
“Okay..” he said still sounding confused.  
Hinata rushed out of the house going as fast as she could to the Hokages office. When she got to the door she hear male voices inside. Scared she burst in almost hoping to catch her husband in the act but only to find him and Shikamaru looking through paperwork.  
“Hinata,” Naruto said stern-faced.  
“I um… Came to bring you dinner.” She said catching her breathe.  
Shikamaru could feel the tension and decided he should excuse himself for the day, it was already after 6 pm and if he stayed any longer Temari would be bringing him his dinner too. Naruto allowed him to go while gesturing for Hinata to come in.  
“He's not here,” Naruto said putting his head in his hands.  
“I…” Hinata can’t contain herself, tears started running quickly down her face.  
Naruto wraped his arms around her. He wanted to apologize he wanted so badly to fix this but he couldn’t.  
“I’ll never hurt you like this again. I promise… I love you, and the kids.” Naruto said almost begging.  
“You promise you’ll stop.”  
“You have my word.”  
He closed the door behind her, pushing her up against it he started kissing her neck.  
“Naruto.” She said but is drowned out by his tongue. He had realized that he hadn’t been intimate with his wife in months. He kissed her neck while locking the door and unzipping her jacket. He knew she had to get back to the kids, but at this moment he needed her all to himself.  
Sakura returned home after a long day at work to see Sasuke still home.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked venomously.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” He replied coldly.  
“Someone has to raise Sarada.” She snapped.  
“Then maybe I should stay home more.” He said.  
“So you can have more time with him…” Sakura was heartbroken, she knew she had stepped out on her marriage but she could have been with Itachi all along instead of bringing a child into this mess.  
“I told you that was over,” Sasuke said.  
“Is it over because Hinata found out? I’m sure you didn’t tell him to stop over me.” She started crying.  
Sasuke didn’t want to tell her the truth, that it was Naruto’s idea to stop, that he had wanted to keep going no matter what it did to his family. That hearing Naruto say that this was the last time had hurt him to his core. Maybe he did love Hinata more than him… and Maybe Sasuke should have seen that. He pulled her in.  
“I’m sorry…” He said. Thinking about the last time him and Sakura had been so close.  
“Are you going to keep seeing Itachi?” He asked. The question stung a little. He was still livid with his brother but he didn’t know who to be more upset with. Sakura had always been there for him, and even though he was sleeping with Naruto, Sakura was the emotional support he always needed. Itachi had finally come back into his life. How could he do this to him?  
“No… I love you Sasuke and I’ve always told you that. Itachi was around when you weren’t. We didn’t mean for it to go that far. I had started going to see him when you left for your first 3-month mission. I needed companionship. Sarada was only 1.”  
“I didn’t mean to cause you so much pain…” Sasuke eased in and kissed her soft lips. He even felt a little bit of what he was feeling when he first married her. He kissed her neck moving slowly down her body.  
“Sasuke… we shouldn’t…. not so soon.” Sakura said pushing him away.  
“You right… When you’re ready.”  
Sakura went to go make dinner, and Sasuke said he was going to get some air but instead was going to see with Naruto.  
When he got to the Hokages office he the noticed the door was locked. He went around the other side coming down and peering into the window. He had seen Hinata and Naruto on the floor making love. He and Naruto eyes locked. As if he was saying that he had made his choice and that Sasuke should make his. He backed away heading home deciding that he would be better off coming in the morning to discuss staying home for a while.  
When Naruto and Hinata are finished they start walking home together.  
“You still have so much to do.” She said cautioning him to stay there.  
“You’re more important,” He said picking her up princesses style and heading home. When they got there he had spent the night playing with the kids and helping Hinata clean the house even sleeping in the same bed as her that night.  
Sasuke returned home to tell Sakura that he would talk to Naruto in the morning about staying home for a while so that he could spend time with her and Sarada. The next morning when she got to the hospital she went to tell Ino the good news.  
“He said he’s gonna stick around for a while.” Sakura said bursting with energy.  
“That's great…” Ino said looking down. She had been secretly hoping the two would break up, that maybe she could finally leave Sai and discover happiness with her true love. Sai, was nice but he wasn’t Sasuke. She had thought about their conversation last night.  
“This food is good Ino.” He would compliment her every night.  
“It's okay.” Inojin would chime in.  
She cleared the table before going up to bed.  
“Do you love me?” She asked getting in next to him.  
“I do, you are my wife.”  
“Outside of that. I feel like your just going through the motions.”  
“The motions?”  
“Saying you love me… but just because we’re married.”  
“Arn’t husbands supposed to say that to their wives?” He asked confused.  
She sighed and turned over for the night. Ino was full of passion and wanted a man that was too, she had settled for Sai when it looked like there was no one else. So when Sakura told her the news so was even less thrilled even thinking about considering Rock lee. He at least had a kid someone at some point gave him some action right? She had had a thing for older guys anyways. Ever since… no.. she couldn’t think of that now not while she was at the hospital. After leaving she had went to put flowers on her fathers grave and met Shikamaru for drinks.  
“Your husband would be upset about this wouldn’t he?” Shikamaru teased.  
“I could say the same about your wife.” She snapped back.  
“I told her I was meeting you, did you tell him?” Shikamaru had figured out a long time ago that Ino wasn't truly in love with sai. Though he knew she would never say it out loud. He tried to be there as much as he could for her. Their dads were best friends and had died together in the last great ninja war. So losing their fathers at the same time had brought them closer than ever.  
“I don’t know what to do.” She said taking a sip.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t think he really loves me.”  
“Of course he does…” Shikamaru didn’t know what to say, who was he to comment on anyone else marriage?  
“I want a man who knows me who can really be with me… Someone like… you…” She said blushing.  
“What a drag…,” Shikamaru said thinking back to their teenage years.  
Ino had always had feelings for Shikamaru also, and they were actually stronger then her feelings for Sasuke, yeah Sasuke was cute and all but he didn't seem interested in girls. and when he left the village she had turned her attention to Shikamaru. He was the first to become a chunin in their class, they had even gone out a few times… being a couple quietly for a bit.  
“Maybe we’re just not meant for each other.” Shikamaru had said ending the relationship. They had been secretly seeing each other for a year before he decided to break it off.  
“Look, I’m not going to help you cheat on your husband.” Shikamaru said bringing Ino back to her sense.  
“I wasn’t saying that…. I just…”  
“I love my wife… I don’t know what I said to give you that idea….But I love Temari.” Shikamaru says getting up.  
“Then why have I been seeing you in the red light district?” Ino said holding his wrist.  
“That's something different.”  
“Different then cheating on your wife?” Ino said this a little louder.  
“Shut up.” He pulled her out of the restaurant walking with her outside.  
“I go there to visit a friend. its nothing more. Temari knows about it. Don’t go spreading gossip.”  
“Shikamaru… it's okay… I have urges to be with someone that isn’t my husband also.” She said wrapping her arms around him.  
“Your drunk… I’m taking you home.”  
“We can’t my husband home… let's go to my dad's house…”  
“It's not appropriate to do that sort of thing there Ino. And I'm not going to have sex with you.”  
“Why not? He did, he did all types of things with me there.”  
“Who?”  
“No one.”  
“Your father?”  
“No… just take me home.” She started crying.  
What a drag he thought. Not wanting to leave her by herself he decided to take her back to his place. Temari was always good at sobering up. He came in to find the house empty. He laid ino in his bed before going to look for his wife.  
His sheets smell so good, Ino thought to herself, they smelled just like him.  
“Why do we have to break up.” She asked that faithful day.  
“Because you clearly are ashamed of me.” He said angrily.  
“I didn’t think you cared about that type of thing.”  
“I don’t but why do we have to keep it a secret?”  
Ino wasn’t ashamed at all about Shikamaru, she was worried about what he dad would say. He had made her promise that she would only love him, that she would only do those sacred things with him. Her mother knew about it and did nothing opting to turn a blind eye and spending nights at the flower shop. When she was really mad she would hit Ino, thinking the bruises would keep her father at bay but they only made him want to “love” her more. She laid there on his pillow taking his sent in. That's when she heard arguing.  
“What do you mean you brought her home!”  
“She was drunk. I was worried… she had been talking about...some serious stuff..” Shikamaru tried to explain.  
“First Amai now Ino? You can’t save them all, its either me or them.”  
“Temari you know I choose you, why are you acting like this?”  
“You’re more of a husband to them then your own wife!”  
“I’m not, Temari listen, I was just trying to be helpful.”  
“When you feel like being helpful to your own wife, let me know. I’m going to stay at Gaaras.”  
“What about Shikadai?”  
“You can take care of him, since you're such a caring person.”  
Shikamaru sighed. On top of being the right-hand man to the leader of the village, he to now take care of his 12-year-old son.


	4. Chapter 4

“What's all that yelling dad?” Shikadai said coming out of his room.  
“Nothing, Moms going to go visit her hometown for a while, so just you and me for a bit.”  
“What a drag.” He said turning around.   
Shikamaru opened the door to see Ino fast asleep in his bed.   
He had thought about it, Ino was his first love, and he and wanted to take things even further. but everytime he started touching her she would get scared and push him away. Saying that she wasn’t ready. it had been a year, and he had wanted to so badly, she would give him hand jobs, blow jobs, everything except sex, he was beginning to get frustrated. She said she wasn’t a virgin, he had wondered who she’d given it to but she kept it to her self. He passed out on the couch knowing that it would be wrong to sleep in the same bed as Ino fully clothed or not. Sai had looked at his empty bed. He remembered Ino saying something about being out with Shikamaru. He knew his wife wouldn’t do such a despicable thing. That Shikamaru was his friend and wouldn’t do that. He was a happily married man himself. Sai knew he wasn’t Ino’s first choice, that she had settled for him. But he had loved her more then he could convey. Pulling out a box from under their bed of pictures he had drawn of her. He thought about showing them to her numerous times but was scared that she wouldn’t fully accept his love. Sai wasn’t a man of big emotions or grand gestures. But since the passing of his brother, he was happy that he had someone to share his love with, along with Inojin. He got up and decided to go look for his loving wife. He had found himself at Shikamaru's door after asking the various people that had seen them.   
“I’m very sorry for the intrusion, but is my wife here by chance?” Sai said as the door opened.   
“Yeah.” Shikamaru says.   
They walk past a couch full of pillows and blankets as they head to the bedroom. Sai feels uncomfortable knowing she’s in another man's bed, but based on the living room it appears as though she is alone.  
“Wheres Temari?” He asks trying to make conversation.   
“She left earlier, said she was going to the land of sand for a bit.” He said still hazy.   
Shikamaru opens the door, Sai goes to lift her out of the bed to finds that she is naked. Sai surprised goes to reach for his brush but is stopped by Shikamaru’s shadow possession Jutsu.   
“Sai. It’s not what it looks like, I was sleeping on the couch and had no idea she was naked.”   
“If you had no idea then why are you holding me?”  
“You were about to attack me. My son is sleeping a few doors down. I will take this time right now to tell you that I am not sleeping with your wife.”   
Sai calms down a little and Shikamaru releases the Jutsu before turning around.   
“Get her dress and out of my house,” Shikamaru said leaving.   
“I don’t want you two seeing each other anymore,” Sai says.  
“What a drag,” Shikamaru replied before returning to his couch.  
That morning Sasuke had gone to see naruto alone in his office.   
“If you have nothing to report then please be on your way,” Naruto says shuffling through paperwork.   
“I wanted to talk to you,” Sasuke said unsure of his feelings.   
“I know you saw us.”   
“it’s not about that… does she know about us?”  
“She does now…”  
“Sakura knows too.”   
“Is that what your here about?”   
“Yeah, I was wondering if I could just stay home for a while…”   
“I don’t see why not.”  
Sasuke thought this conversation would go differently, He was hoping that they could discuss what he saw the other night.   
“I love you. And I know we have to stop but I can’t.” Sasuke blurted out. Completely out of character. Naruto looked at him.   
“I feel the same way.” He said looking down at his paperwork. He had wanted Sasuke too deeply, he wanted to run off with him and pretend nothing else mattered. Sasuke was all of his firsts.   
“Then why can’t we…” Sasuke started.  
“Because you left! You left me… you left us behind.” Naruto screamed. He had never fully forgiving Sasuke for leaving the village, attacking it and even trying to kill Sakura.   
“My leaving wasn’t about you… I just.”  
“You left without saying goodbye.”  
“It hurt too much to say goodbye,” Sasuke said.   
They had never talked about it. After the great war, they were just happy to be back in each other's arms but Naruto couldn’t help but think if Sasuke would have stayed then maybe things would be different now and he wouldn't have had to put Hinata through this.  
“The fact that you didn’t think about me hurts even more.”   
“What do you want from Me? I’m sorry okay?” Sasuke said.  
“Sorry won’t cut it.” Naruto went back to his paperwork.   
Sasuke left, He knew there wasn’t anything further he could do. He had wanted so much to be close with naruto again but he knew that he probably shouldn’t that he owed his wife more. He went home to see Sakura still there.   
“What are you doing home?”   
“I’m off today.” She had begun to get tired of Sasuke already. Not used to him being home for longer than 2 days.   
“I was thinking we could go out today.” He said.   
this strikes something in Sakura, he’s never wanted to do anything with her. She turns around and he leans in to kiss her, grabbing at her zipper wanting more.   
“Sasuke I said I needed time.” She pushes him back.   
“I can’t keep waiting. You’re my wife, and I love you. I know you know don’t think so, but I do have feelings for you… and I need to express them.” Sasuke said unbuttoning her pants.   
“Please.” She says moaning as he kisses her neck.   
Sasuke unzips her shirt sucking on her nipples as he rubs her clit. He eases down and starts licking her swirling his tongue around her clit. He had forgotten what it was like to make love to a woman. It was nice not having to sneak around. She screamed his name. She had been having sex with Itachi but Sasuke was different she had romantic feelings for him and only wanted more. Sasuke crawled onto her and thrust into her wet pussy.   
“a Condom… we need a condom…” She said feeling nervous.   
“Not with your husband.” He starts thrusting deeper. It had felt so go to be so deep inside her. Before he could say anything he was already coming.   
“Sasuke…” She moaned. She hadn’t been filled in years. She knew she would regret this, that she could possibly end up pregnant but she didn’t care, nothing mattered at this moment that Sasuke was making love to her. Not the affairs not even him being gone.   
“I love you.” He said thrusting in her deeper.   
They spent hours changing positions and orgasming. When they were done they laid beside each other until they heard Sarada come in.   
“Mama, Papa? Are you here?”   
Sakura looked at sakura laying on his chest. She smiled at him obviously tired. She let her rest and went out and greeted Sarada.   
“Papa, Your still home?”  
“Yeah. I will be for a while. What would you like to do today?”   
Her eyes lit up and they went into the forest to do a little one on one training.   
Hinata opened the door to see Kiba. She hadn’t seen him in a while but knew he would be around soon.   
“You should probably stop coming around some often.” She said allowing him inside.   
“Shino said the same thing, But I couldn’t stay away. I need you to know how I feel.”  
“I know how you feel, so please don’t say more.”   
“But you don’t understand.”   
“I do Kiba. I care about you too…” She finally admitted it to him and herself.   
Kiba sat back wide-eyed not quite sure what to say. He thought he was going to argue that he was going to have to show her that he really did love her.   
“You love me too?” He asked.   
“Of course… I just… Naruto…” She didn’t know how to explain it.  
“Let's run away.”  
“No, I have children… I can’t. I love my husband too.”   
“Can I have one night… just to show you that..”  
“Kiba please leave.” She felt humiliated. She thought to say her feelings would make her feel better but now she was confused. Was she allowed to hurt him back? To give in to her temptations, they had only sort of made up, there was so much for them to still work out. Kiba left feeling upset. He decided to take a stroll through the red light district thought about going to go see his nighty favorite. To his surprise though Amai was at the desk.   
“What are you doing up here?”  
“Oh… Kiba… I’d been meaning to see you.”  
“What's going on?”  
“I’m pregnant.”   
“Oh… and I might be the father… maybe.” He said feeling shy. Kiba and Shino were here regulars. among some others, but Kiba was different. One night Kiba's animal instincts had taken over, and the condom broke. She didn’t know what to say or do so she just left it alone. Thinking nothing would come of it. She lied and told Shikamaru that she didn’t know who the father was, too scared to tell him it was one of his friends. Also worried that Kiba might not want the baby.  
“How do you know its mine?”   
“The condom broke…”   
“What about…”  
“Shino uses condoms and… always been pulling out.” She looked down.   
“No one…”  
“Look, if you don’t want it then forget I said anything…” She was already upset, but she had no doubt in her mind that this baby was his.   
“Could we get a test done?” Kiba didn’t know what to feel, a baby on the way. Now of all times?   
“Could you get it done quietly…?”  
“Sure… I need to call in a favor. and if it is mine, I will take full responsibility.”   
“Could you… let Shino know too?” She was shy but hoping one of them was the father, close to the Hokage, and established men. Though She had gotten feelings for Kiba a long time ago, hoping he would come in and tell her he wanted her that she could stop selling her body, that nothing else mattered now and they could get married.  
“In the meantime…” Kiba says looking down.   
“Yes?”   
“Why don’t you stay with me? A brothel is no place for a mother and child to be sleeping… theres plenty of room at my house…”   
“Sure, I’ll be over after my shift.”   
Kiba left heading to Sasuke and sakura house, it was only 7 pm. He knew he should talk to her as soon as possible.   
Shikamaru tucked Shikai in before heading out to see Amai, it had been a crazy couple of days with his wife gone but he had gotten the hang of things. He figured he didn’t want to bring the baby anymore and thought it better to just tell her, no, not wanting to upset his wife again. When he got there he saw her at the front desk.   
“I’m sorry… but we can’t take the baby in…”   
“It’s okay, I think I found the father,” Amai said smiling.   
“Oh…” he wanted to ask but he knew he shouldn’t ask.  
“We’re going to take a test, meanwhile I’ll be staying at his house…. So…”   
“You shouldn’t be staying with him… he could hurt you.”  
“Stop worrying so much. I know what im doing.”  
“What if he tries to hurt you, or won't let you leave… and when your baby is born…”  
“It’s Kiba!”   
Shikamaru stepped back.   
“Kiba?” He was upset, Why didn’t she tell him that one of her clients was one of his close friends.   
“Kiba got you pregnant?” He ran straight out of there not waiting for an answer. Shikamaru was normally so calm, but right now he couldn’t process anything. How could Kiba be so irresponsible?   
Kiba still not home but instead sitting in Sakuras living room.   
“I need you to do a paternity test, of the books…”   
“I’m not a vet.”   
“You know what I’m talking about…” He said seriously.   
“Seriously?”  
“I need you to do 2 actually… one for me and one for Shino…”   
“Are the women not from this village or something?”  
“She is a prostitute… and one of us or neither of us is the father.” He exclaims.   
“How far along is she?”   
“She said about 2 months.”   
“It’s too early, she needs to wait another month.”   
“But you’ll do it?”  
“Yes. Off the books.”   
When Kiba got home he found Shikamaru waiting at his front door.  
“I won’t tell your wife about you being in the red light district.”   
“You got Amai pregnant,” Shikamaru said approaching him.  
“Whatsit to you? Are you a contender now too?”  
“Don’t fucking talk about her like that.”   
“I obviously didn’t mean to knock her up. I didn’t know she was your woman too…”   
“She’s not… she’s a friend… like a sister to me…”   
“Well look… I will take responsibility if it is mine…”  
“What do you mean if?”  
“She said it could also be Shinos.”   
“What a drag.”  
“It’s being taken care of, sakura will do a paternity test for both of us…”   
“And you’ll be with her?”   
“I’m not going to marry her… but I won’t let the mother of my child remain a prostitute.”   
Shikamaru exhaled he had nothing more to say to Kiba, he was just happy that the baby was no longer his problem at this point. He returned home, where he should be in the first place.  
Ino woke up after being past out for hours almost days.   
“What happened. How did I get home?”   
“I came and got you, you had a fever…So I let you sleep.”   
“Oh.. thanks sai.”   
“What's going on between you and Shikamaru?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Then why were you naked in his bed, waiting for him.”   
Ino looked down unsure of how to answer. She didn’t really want to tell her husband how she really felt, but Shikamaru was right. Cheating wasn’t going to help it.  
“I have feelings for him… he was my first love… and you… your…”  
“Not what you were hoping for.” Sai finished her sentence before leaving the room.   
“Sai… Please. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m leaving on a mission. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”   
He closed the door behind him leaving her all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was starting to feel the strain of his wife not being home. He tried calling her but She wouldn’t pick up. Kankuro often telling him that she’s busy helping out in the village. He thought she might never come back. Naruto was only getting busier and deciding to leave early a lot to be home with the family the paperwork only got higher and higher.  
“Is mom ever coming back?” Shikadai asked at dinner.  
“Of Course she is, She doesn’t get to see Gaara and Kankuro a lot, so she’s probably making sure everything will be okay for she’s home again.” Shikamaru lied, He was starting to think the same thing really, would she ever return?  
“Could I talk to her next time you call?”  
“Of course you can. Off to bed now.” Shikamaru said cleaning the table. He thought he would try calling one more time while Shikadai was sleep.  
“I’m sorry Shikamaru, she just doesn’t want to talk to you right now,” Gaara said answering this time.  
“What about her son? Huh? Forget about my feelings Shikadai misses her.” Shikamaru was almost in tears, He could deal with her not being around, but he couldn’t deal with his son asking for his mom every day.  
“I’ll tell her that he misses her. I promise.” Gaara said guiltily.  
“Has she found someone else, be honest with me Gaara.”  
Gaara sighed.  
“She hasn’t found a lover or anything, she has been with an old friend…” Gaara couldn’t lie.  
“Right. I understand. Could you just tell her we love her and miss her? and to call her son?”  
“Yeah, we can do that.”  
Gaara hung up from Shikamaru and sent Kankuro to fetch Temari.  
“You should stop picking up his phone calls,” Temari said entering the room.  
“They miss you… When are you going home?” Gaara asked.  
“When I feel like I’m good and ready.” She snapped.  
“What about Shikadai? Shikamaru said he didn’t even care about you being angry at him, but this isn’t just your marriage your fucking up.”  
“I’m not fucking up anything Shikadai will be fine.”  
“Will he? You were going on and on about how only you take care of him and then you just up and left! You think that he’s okay with that? With the person that's always been there for him just leaving? You didn’t even tell him you left, you won’t talk to him, why the hell do you think he’ll be fine.”  
“I’m just not ready to go back,” Temari said almost in tears.  
“What happened? What did Shikamaru do that was so bad?” Kankuro finally asked.  
When Temari had arrived on their doorstep they took her in with no questions, they knew there was a fight and some tension but it had been 3 weeks now. 3 weeks of Shikamaru calling every day, 3 weeks of her complaints and 3 weeks of her drinking.  
“He made them… a priority over me. And I couldn’t take it anymore.”  
“And you think abandoning him and your son will fix that?” Gaara asked.  
Temari didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t really thought this plan through.  
“You better figure this out… before Shikamaru and Shikadai decide they don’t want you back.” Kankuro said leaving the office. Temari hand’t thought about it, in truth she was only thinking of hurting Shikamaru, she had completely forgotten that Shikadai was all mixed up in this. I’m such a selfish Bitch she thought as she laid in the guest room bed that night.  
Amai was getting used to Kiba's house, but she couldn’t help but be nervous about being there alone.  
“Make yourself comfortable, Sakura will be over to do a wellness check for you and baby,” Kiba said her first night there.  
“Sakura? Sakura Uchiha?” She asked Sakura was well known around the city, of course, being Lady Tsunade's pupil along with apart of Team 7 that helped save the village, she was damn near best friends with the Hokage.  
“Yes, Sakura is a good friend of mine and will be helping you along through this pregnancy, off the books, at least until the baby is born.”  
“Did you give her a last name?” Amai was worried about her secret getting out, No one knew she was a Sarutobi, only Shikamaru.  
“She’ll ask you all the information she needs,” Kiba said.  
Since that night Amai and Sakura have begun to become to close, Sakura didn’t pry into her relationship with Kiba or Shino, she had assumed Kiba told her that she was a lady of the night. Kibas' house was big, sort of messy so she spent more of her first week cleaning it up.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Kiba said.  
“It’s okay, I feel like I need to make myself useful,” Amai said putting his clothes into a basket.  
These last couple weeks made her feel like she was a housewife or something waiting for Kiba every night and even going as far as to make him dinner. But the illusion would change at night when he would go to his room and she would go to hers. She had offered him some, every once in a while but he said he was worried about the baby. She would see Shino around and even make conversation for a bit, but mostly stayed away from the company. When she was alone sometimes the doorbell would ring and she would have to hide, She didn’t know if anyone else knew she was here other then Sakura, and Shikamaru.  
“I’m Home.” Kiba called as he came in that day.  
“Welcome home.” She said coming to the living room.  
“How are you feeling today?”  
“Okay, a little sick this afternoon, but other than that mostly fine.”  
“Kiba I had something I wanted to talk about.” She said nervously.  
“Oh?”  
“If this baby… isn’t yours or shino’s…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m not going to know what to do.” She confessed.  
“We’ll figure it out.” Kiba smiled. But that was something he was worried about too. What if it wasn’t his, how could he send a child back to live in a brothel, He was starting to consider letting her raise the child here anyways, it wasn’t like he had a family, and Hinata wasn’t exactly going to act on her feelings anytime soon.  
“If this baby is yours…” Amai started.  
“Then you two can stay here as long as you want and need too.” He tried to comfort her.  
“What will I do for a living now? I can’t go back to the brothel with a baby.”  
“Ino owns a flower shop, Hell, Tenten owns a weapon shop, I’m sure one of them needs a helper.”  
“You don’t have to keep calling in favors for me.”  
“But I want to. Amai if your the mother of my child, I want to help as much as possible.” He said moving closer to her.  
“And if I’m not?”  
“I’ll help you find the father I promise.” Kiba said.  
Maybe this was the way to go, Kiba thought, Maybe he could make a nice family right here with Amai and leave Hinata in the past like she had did him. 

Naruto looked at the paperwork on his desk, it was so high now he couldn’t even see his door. With Shikamaru leaving to take care of Shikadai and trying to prove to Hinata he was loyal, he would never catch up. He looked at the time it was almost 8 pm. He decided to stay late tonight, to at least get a little ahead. Starting with the oldest documents first her became to stamp and sort them into piles on what ever room was left on his desk. After another 2 hours of work he decided to take a break. He turned to look out his window to see Sasuke watching him.  
“What are you doing here?” He said opening the window.  
“I was just out for a walk and stopped by. What are you still doing here?”  
“I’m just trying to get some extra work done.” Naruto said turning back around.  
“Maybe I could help.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m about to get go home anyway, I’ll just have to come in early tomorrow,” Naruto said starting to get up.  
“I’m sorry I was so selfish, back then.” Sasuke started.  
“It doesn’t matter it's over now.”  
“It’s not though, I was only thinking of myself, only thinking about defeating Itachi, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Like I said it doesn’t matter now.”  
“It does, it's still bothering you right?” Sasuke asked.  
“I wanted you to stay here, we could have been… together. We wouldn’t have wives or children, we just could have been together.” Naruto said.  
“I know, we can still be together thought, Naruto I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”  
“I haven’t stopped thinking about you either,” Naruto admitted.  
Sasuke stepped closer to him.  
“I still love you and I can’t stop loving you, no matter how much I try.” Naruto said moving closer to him.  
“Then stop trying,” Sasuke said kissing him.  
Naruto kissed Sasuke more deeply while unzipping his pants, He got down on his knees and teased the head with his tongue while stroking his shaft. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s hair forcing himself in deeper. Naruto took him in deeper while starting to rub himself, He didn’t care what anyone thought or said right now, right now he only wanted Sasuke to fill him. He sat Sasuke in his chair before easing down on him. Taking him all in at once Naruto spread his legs moving Sasukes hand to stroke him. Sasuke nibbled on his neck as he trusted deeper into Naruto, stroking him harder, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground putting him on all fours, going deeper with every thrust.  
“Harder, deeper,” Naruto demanded.  
Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto hips before going dip.  
“You're squeezing so tight, I’m going to cum.” Sasuke said lifting naruto's leg up and putting his ankle on his shoulder.  
“I love you.” Naruto moaned.  
“I love you too.”  
Sasuke turned him over on to his back, inserting himself again he kissed Naruto as he came inside.  
“That was amazing.” Naruto smiled.  
“You can’t possibly think we’re done yet,” Sasuke asked.  
“I haven’t cum yet…. but one more round, I do actually have to get some work done.” Naruto smiled.  
Hinata was starting to get worried, Naruto had been coming home so much it was odd not to see him for dinner, she thought. She thought about going back to the Hokages office, was she going to embarrass herself again, or catch her husband with Sasuke again? What if she did catch them again, what was she going to do? She decided to call the office this time.  
“Hello?” Naruto answered.  
“Naruto, did something happen?”  
“No, I’m sorry, I’m trying to catch up on some paperwork, With Shikamaru gone more often, we’ve fallen a bit behind. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Oh no, that fine. Will you be home tonight?”  
“Probably not, I want to get through at least half of this.”  
“Well, I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning.”  
“That would be fine. Thank you,” Naruto said watching Sasuke redress.  
Naruto had felt bad, but ignoring his feelings for Sasuke was almost impossible. They decided later that week to meet up again at their old secret training ground, now that their wives knew what they had been up too they needed to be even more incognito.  
Ino began to fixing the flowers in the shop as she began to open, she only was part-time at the hospital to keep up her bothers business. She didn’t know why she did it, she had began to hate her mothers over the years, but had chalked it up to simply loving flowers. Sai, who had returned from his mission not too long ago was still ignoring her, only speaking to their son when asked a question.  
“How long are you going to keep this up?” She said finally annoyed with him.  
He stopped for a second acknowledging that he heard her but then went back to packing his bad.  
“What do you want me to lie to you? To tell you that I’m happy in our marriage?” She yelled.  
“No, I don’t want to be lied to, But I don’t want to be blatantly cheated on either.” He said.  
“It not like-“  
“You're about to lie right now, just shut up, I don’t want to talk about it.” He said picking his bag up.  
“We’re going to have to talk about it.” Ino said approaching him.  
“I get it! I’m not so dense as though I didn’t know you settled, but damn Ino, You were in his bed naked, you wanted him to come and…” He stopped there.  
“I was drunk…”  
“You were acting on your true feelings, you wanted Shikamaru, and you know what? from what I hear his wife’s still out of town, so why don’t you go be with him?”  
“Temari still hasn’t returned?”  
“Nope, so why don’t you go have that affair that you feel that you need. Inojin and I will be okay.” Sai called Inojin downstairs before heading out.  
Ino felt awful, she hadn’t realized that Sai had such strong feelings for her, these were the feelings she wanted from him this was what she had wanted all along. She had started all of this shit because she couldn’t tell him her feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Amai and Kiba sat there quietly as Sakura conducted the test, swabbing Kibas cheek and taking blood from Amai. She said she would stop at Shino’s house on the way to the hospital the next morning.   
“The results will be in about 2 weeks,” Sakura said packing up her stuff.   
“Can you rush it?” Kiba asked.  
“That is rushing it,” Sakura said heading out the door.   
Amai turned to Kiba before looking away.   
“Don’t be so nervous. I’m sure… it’ll be fine.”  
“Whats fine in this situation? My child's father is you or Shino's?”   
“I meant…”  
“I know what you meant.”   
Amai was only getting more anxious by the day wondering who it was.   
“I want it to you be you.” She confessed.   
“That would be….”   
“I understand, a baby just coming into your life now…. I mean all your friend's kids are almost teenagers.” She tried to laugh it off.  
“It would be a change but I could get used to it.” Kiba kept thinking about what he told Shikamaru, about how he had no intention of marrying Amai, that he would just do his job as a co-parent and be done with all of this. But looking back he felt what he said was harsh, he was starting to love this baby, Akamaru was too. He was rubbing Amai's stomach, trying to listen for the baby, rubbing her swollen feet, all of the things a loving husband would do. He told Amai he’d be back in time for dinner and went to go visit Hinata.   
“How have you been?” Hinata said inviting him in.   
“I have to ask you something.” He said.  
“Yes?”   
“Do you love me? Like could you see us together? Could you see me as a father?”   
“Kiba…”  
“Forget about Naruto, if you two never got married, he never acknowledged your feelings, would you have been with me? Married and started a family with me?”   
“I- I don’t know.” She hesitated.   
“If something happened, and we could be together, would you want to?”  
“Kiba where is all this coming from?”   
“I need to make a choice soon… and I want to make sure I’m making the right one.” He said. He thought he should at least tell Hinata he might be a father, he felt like he owed her that, there was a part of him that wanted her to be upset with what was transpiring.   
“Kiba… whichever one you pick will be the right choice.” She smiled.   
That wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it wasn’t like she knew that he was choosing between her and another woman. He thought about coming out with it “Hinata I might be a father, and I might marry the woman carrying my child.” Wasn’t going to come out. He chatted with her for a little while longer before deciding to return to Amai.   
Shikamaru looked at the time, it was almost time for Shikadai to go to bed, he heard a knock at the door, he contemplated answering it, it was Temari she would have just come in. He sat that for a second, The knock occurred again, he could have pretended not to be home, but Naruto could have needed something too. He reluctantly opened the door to find Ino standing there.  
“No. Whatever it is Ino, no.” He said without saying Hello.   
“Shikamaru…”  
“Does your husband know you're here?” He said peering out the door.  
“Am I the reason Temari left?” She answered his question with a question.  
“Your not the main reason… your… one of them…” He said finally letting her in.  
“It’s been weeks…” She was trying not to pry but she couldn’t help but feel guilty.   
“It's been a month and a week, but no one's counting,” Shikamaru said sitting looking back at his paperwork.  
“Hows Shikadai holding up? Inojin said he’s been lazier than usual.”  
“He's about as good as a boy who is sure his mother abandoned him could be.”   
“You told him that?”   
“Of course not. But he’s a smart boy. She won’t call back… and is showing no signs of coming back…”   
“I didn’t mean to start this…” She said.   
“It's more like you ended it.” Shikamaru chuckled.   
“So… you were cheating on her? In the red light district?”  
“Asuma had another kid, told me not to tell anyone, I tracked her down, turns out she’s a prostitute.”  
“Oh… so you’ve been…?”  
“Looking after her, like a good man should. She’s pregnant now… with someone else’s baby but Temari thought I was giving her, and apparently you… too much attention.”   
“Oh…”   
“But when it comes down to it, I’m wasn’t home enough, and I don’t think it was there enough for her… I took this job with Naruto… and the I love you’s lessened, the yelling got louder and the sex just stopped. You and Amai were just the icing on the cake.”  
“Well, that’s a relief. Sai made me feel like it was all my fault.”   
“How are you and sai, after what happened.”  
“He told me to run off and have my affair… to get it over with.”   
“So you left and came to my house.”   
“Sai thinks…”  
“Sai knows.” He corrected her.  
“Right, Sai knows that I had… have… feelings for you…I didn’t deny them either.”   
“Ino… I’m sorry but I no longer have those feelings for you. So if you actually came thinking that I would… that we would… I’m sorry.”   
“No, I know. I should have told him differently, that even though I wanted you, you don’t want me.”   
“Its not that I don’t… we're just better off as friends. That's why we never got back together. Our relationship just didn’t work.”  
“Because I wouldn’t let you have sex with me.”   
“Because you were afraid to be seen with the slacker. I didn’t care about the sex it was never about the sex.”  
“There was no reason for us to go public.”  
“I don’t know who or what was holding on to you back then, and it seems to still possibly have a hold on you now. But what we had back then, is over now. It was over when I said it was, over when we married separate people, over when our sons were born.”  
“Your right.”  
“Go home, tell Sai how you really feel, or leave him. I’m sure he’s just as hurt and confused as you are right now.”   
The two hugged before saying goodnight. Shikamaru had felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He hadn’t told anyone about Amai and had been keeping up a lie about Temari being needed in the village of the sand. With Asuma and his dad gone he had lost all his confidants, and Shikadai was too young. Shikamaru looked at his paperwork again, got up and went to find a box under his bed. He opened it revealing a picture of him and Asuma, a pack of cigs and a liter. Shikamaru hadn’t smoked since he defeated Hindan, his wife didn’t even know he had the habit in the first place. He put the pack in his back pocket before stepping into his back year and having his first smoke in 15 years.  
It had been about two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke relit the fire of their affair again, While Naruto was making our he didn’t hurt his wife, Sasuke was being even more distanced from Sakura.   
“Are you leaving on a mission soon?” Sakura asked at dinner.  
“Why?”   
“You’ve been training with the Hokage a lot, I saw you heading off to the forest,” Sarada said.   
Sasuke's eyes widened, had he became so comfortable and lulled with Naruto that he didn’t even notice Sarada’s presence? Was she following him? Or was it a coincidence? Sakura looked at his surprised face, she knew what it meant, he wasn’t in town for her… maybe Sarada, but not for her. After clearing the dishes she sits back at the table facing him.  
“You love him?” She asked.   
“I do.” He said.  
“You’re not going to stop?”   
“We don’t want to.”   
“I haven’t stopped seeing Itachi either.” She admitted.   
She kept telling herself that she was only doing it out of spite, but the more she said that the deeper she fell in love with him. She had found herself staying there, visiting for more than just sex. Eventually even saying I love you.   
“So the marriage is just for show now?” He asked.  
“And for Sarada.”   
“I never meant to…” Sasuke began.  
“Save it, honestly this was my fault, I spent so much time being in love with you that I didn’t even notice that you were in love with him.”   
“It’s not that I don’t love you… He’s just…”  
“I understand.” She said.   
He got up to walk away from the table before she stopped him again.  
“I’m pregnant.” She said still sitting at the table.   
“Is it…”  
“It’s yours… Itachi and I are still using condoms… and you're the last one I slept with raw.”   
“let’s hope its a boy.”   
“I didn’t tell you so you’d stop being with him. I wanted you to know… so you could cover your ass better.” She smirked.  
“Are you going to tell Hinata?”   
“It’s not my business.” She said.   
Sasuke went left the room. Sakura sat there by herself rubbing her stomach. Part of her wanted the baby to be Itachi’s but she knew that it was easier for it to be her husband's, that Itachi would want to be with her every second of the day. That was the type of caring man he was.   
She thought back to when she told Itachi.  
“I’m pregnant… and its Sasukes.” She said straight forward.  
“That’s good… it would be bad to be pregnant with someone else’s baby… The village elders would…”   
“You’re not mad.” She asks.   
“How can I be? I get another wonderful niece or nephew. I hope that your pregnancy goes well…” He smiled.  
“Eventually I won’t be able to waddle over here.” She giggled reminiscing about her pregnancy with Sarada.  
“I’ll come to visit you. Have you told him… about us yet?”   
“Not yet… but soon… do you think he will be mad?”  
“No. He’s doing the same thing we are… sleeping with someone he loves.”   
Sakura knew he wouldn’t stop, but she felt at peace now with that. Naruto and Sasuke have always cared for each other. Her next child would be an Uchiha no matter who was the father, and She would be okay with that. Sasuke and Itachi were okay with that. She was upset about him cheating on her all these years, with the lie that her marriage had become, about the fact that Sasuke only paired up with her to keep his secret. She was pissed about all of that, but knew to be angry and arguing wouldn’t be good for the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was once again feeling guilty, it had been weeks since he and Sasuke had gotten back together. But he was still going home to Hinata pretending to be a good husband, the guilt was starting to eat at him, almost causing him nightmares.   
“Sakura’s pregnant,” Sasuke said while they redressed.   
“Oh… congratulations.”   
“She knows about us… She wanted me to know so we could keep a lower profile, so I’ll be spending a lot of time at home…” Sasuke said.   
“So we have to be apart for a while?”   
“I’ll try to see you… every two weeks minimum.” Sasuke said caressing his cheek.  
“So are you still sleeping with her?” He asked. Naruto was feeling a bit upset, Jealous even, to the point where it almost made him chuckle, he was upset with Sasuke for getting Sakura pregnant but was still going home to his wife.   
“She’s my wife, and it was when you had decided to break it off… what was I supposed to do?” Sasuke asked.   
“I don’t know… I just… now what?” He asked.  
“Nothing… we can be together, Sakura and I have come to an understanding now.”   
“An understanding? What am I supposed to tell my wife?” Naruto had been thinking about this for days.   
“I don’t know…. Do you still love her?”   
“I love her because she’s the mother of my children…. can you love two people at the same time?” He sat back mostly asking the question to himself.   
“I wonder the same thing. I think it’s possible. You just love one more than the other.”   
“I need to come clean.” Naruto said putting his head in his hands.  
“Do you want me too…”   
“No, just stay away for a while… I’m about to tell my wife that I want a divorce.” Naruto said getting up and leaving his office.   
On the walk home, he kept thinking about it. What he was going to say, how he was going to say it. She was so hurt by this, the first time around, how was he supposed to tell her that he loved Sasuke more than her? That he had no problem risking his family life for this affair. Sasuke and Sakura had come to an understanding but would they? Would Hinata keep his secret just to keep Sakura’s business safe? The anxiety was beginning to build in his stomach the closer he got to his house. What of the kids? What was he supposed to tell Boruto and Himawari? Daddy loves Uncle Sasuke but keep it quiet because the Uchiha’s are pretending to have an upright and respectable family? He was just being selfish now, thinking of his own reputation as Hokage, but what did that matter if his wife had to suffer at home alone. He thought he was protecting her, but instead, he was shielding her from living her life.   
Amai was starting to show now, she was in the middle of her second trimester when Sakura showed up. The two sat and had small talk until Kiba and Shino came home.   
“So it looks your baby’s going to have a friend.” Sakura said motioning at her stomach.  
“Oh, congrats! Glad I don’t have to go through this completely alone.” She giggled.   
“Yeah, it’s hard at first but once you're child’s in your arms, you realize that those 9 months of hell were worth it.”  
“I hope it’s a boy.” Amai said rubbing her stomach.  
“We’re hoping for the same thing.” Sakura smiled.   
“I’m sure Sasuke is excited, it must be so great having him home for this time in your life.”   
“It is, it wasn’t really around for Sarada’s pregnancy, so it’s a new experience for him.”   
“I hope he gets his wish.”  
“Yeah me too.” Sakura said thinking of Itachi.   
Itachi had been coming over often like he said he would. Telling her not to risk coming to his house.   
“I know we can’t really do anything but… I just want you to be as safe as possible.” He while they were alone in the kitchen.   
“I can go on walks, it’s good for the baby,” Sakura said.  
“Your on your feet every hour of the day at the hospital, you should be relaxing when you come home.”  
“Lady Tsunade has taken over most of my patients, so I can spend more time at home.”   
“She a great mentor… and what I’m hearing is that your home alone all day.” Itachi said leaning into her.   
“Stop, don’t be so reckless, Sarada and Sasuke could be back at any minute.”   
“I’m just saying… if Sarada is at school and Sasuke is off with Naruto or on a mission….”   
“Listen, we still need to keep up the front that Sasuke and I are happily married. If you come around anymore the baby will recognize your voice more then its own fathers.” She giggled.  
“And you're sure it can’t be me….” Itachi’s grin faded.  
“Do you want it to be yours?” Sakura asked.  
“Do you want it to be mine?” He repeated her question.   
“I think we both know the answer to that.” She said.   
“If I… we could… then I’d want too.” Itachi said placing a hand on her stomach.   
“I know… but you're an old man now.” She said trying to change the subject.   
“You like older men.” He leaned in and kissed her.   
“And you like younger women, what’s done is done… I don’t regret this baby.” She said finally answering his question.   
“I didn’t say you had too, but I just wanted you to know…”   
His eyes shifted to the door and he stepped back pretending to look in the fridge for something as the door opened.   
“We’re home,” Sarada yelled.   
“Welcome home.”   
“Uncle Itachi, you’re here again?”   
“We’ll someones got to take care of your mother while you two train.” He says putting his hand on her head.   
Itachi and Sasuke silently acknowledged each other, their relationship had only gotten more complicated but Sasuke did his best to get over the fact. Everyone had gotten what they wanted in the situation, if anything he was worried about Naruto now and how his home life would be affected.   
When the men came in Sakura promptly cleared her throat. Shino was feeling nervous, he had gotten to know Amai but wasn’t so sure about this, what was he going to do it was his, he was a teacher, known for being single. Now he had a child? He had gotten to know Amai that first night they were together.   
“Something you want in particular?” She asked.  
“In particular?” He repeated.  
“Do you have a kink? You know a fetish? Feet? Breasts?”   
“Nothing like that.” He said.   
He didn’t know what he was doing there. Kiba had told him about this place, about this girl. Kiba had pushed him into doing it.   
“You’ve never done it, you might as well get it over with.” Kiba said.   
He reluctantly went thinking nothing would come of it.   
“So what do you want then, you got me for two hours.” Amai was so crass with new clients, especially the quiet ones, they were the ones who wanted the weirdest stuff.   
“I just… I don’t know. I really should be going.” Shino said.   
“Well at least give let me give you some of your money back…”  
“No, keep it… it's not your fault I chickened out.”  
“Well, you paid for sex and didn’t get anything… I feel like I at least owe you a handy.” She giggled.   
“Can I kiss you?” He asked.  
“Of course… you can do anything but anal. That’s going to cost you more.”  
He leaned into her kissing her on the cheek first before moving to her lips. It was Shino’s first kiss.   
“Are you one of those weirdos?” She asked.   
“No… I’m just… I’m lonely… there's no one at home… and all I have are my students.”   
“Oh a teacher,I had no idea.”   
“Kiba told me I should come here… that you could comfort me the way you do him.”  
“For the right price.”   
The two laughed and talked about his work again, he had felt a connection with her, but remembered to distance himself. She was a sex worker and he was a teacher, they weren’t in a relationship or anything like that.So when he found out she was pregnant he was terrified, Kiba took her in making sure she was taken care of. He thought he’d washed his hands of it, that Kiba had finally found someone to take care of him and would finally let go of this issue with Hinata, this all changed when Sakura knocked on his door for a DNA Sample. His heart stopped when he saw her.   
“It’s not Kibas?” He asked.  
“We’re not sure…. She said you might be one too.”   
Kiba was thinking about Hinata, thinking about what she said. That whatever his decision was going to be the right one. Bullshit. He thought. If this Baby was his he was going to own up and marry Amai. Hinata would have to wait… at least for the time being.   
“So the results are in and the Father of the child is Shino.” Sakura said handing the papers to him.   
Amai felt like crying. She was so sure that it was Kiba. She quickly got up running to the bathroom. The anxiety had that built up had finally released and all she could feel right now was confusion.   
“I’ll go.” Shino said chasing after her.   
He was upset with the way it came out too but felt a bit of relief. He wanted Kiba to move on but knew he never would, he didn’t want Kiba to have to settle for anyone. He knocked on the door before coming in.  
“Go away please.” Amai said head still in the toilet.   
“I… I’m sorry it wasn’t who you wanted it to be.” Shino said.   
Amai reached for a towel, wiping her mouth feeling embarrassed.   
“I know I’m not exactly the best choice.”  
“Shino I’m sorry… Your a perfectly good man and you're going to make a great father.” She said trying to smile.   
“You had started to fall in love with him… with the idea of you two having a family.”  
“Yeah… is it silly?”  
“Of course not. People are allowed to dream.” He said sitting down next to her.   
“Did you want the baby to be yours?”   
“Sort of, it’s bittersweet for me too.”   
“I hope we have a boy.” She said laying into to his chest.   
Though she was upset that it wasn’t Kiba’s she was still happy her baby would have a good father, that it would be a respected and sweet man, who wouldn’t mistreat her or her child.   
“There’s plenty of room at my house.” He said.  
“Yeah… I hadn’t even thought about the fact that i’d have to move out.”   
“You won’t have to lift a finger… just pack the bags. I’ll be here in the morning to pick them up.”  
“What about school?”   
“I can take a personal day.”  
“Maybe I should have been hoping it was you all along.” She smiled.   
Ino looked at Sai, even after her conversation with Shikamaru she wasn’t sure about what to say to him.  
“I went to see Shikamaru.” She said.   
“Did you finally get it over with? Was it everything that you thought it would be?” He said not looking at her.   
“We didn’t sleep together.”   
“Ah, did he finally throw you out after you tried to throw yourself on him again.”   
“I deserved that.” Ino said.  
Sai looked at her.  
“I’m sorry… I…”  
“No… this is my fault. I didn’t respect you as my husband… I knew you were… emotionally stunted when we got married… I shouldn’t use it as a reason to act out now.”  
“Ino, I love you, more then I can fully explain or understand. When I get lonely on missions, I draw pictures of you, think about how I can’t wait to see you.”  
“Sai…”  
“I was devastated… when I found you like that. His wife wasn’t home… and there you were ready for him to do as he pleased… you’ve never done that with me.” Sai was yelling now.  
“What did I do to deserve that? How can I… am I that awful of a husband?”   
His eyes overflowed with tears the more he thought about her deceit. He had been trying to hold it in, to ignore it the way he ignored his brother's death.   
“No your not awful, it was me… I wanted a husband that had or well showed more passion, I wanted our marriage to be spicy, to be…”  
He stopped her right there by kissing her.   
“I’m so relieved to know that you didn’t sleep with him.” He said holding her tightly.  
“I shouldn’t have tried to sleep with him…”  
He kissed her cheek softly.  
“Maybe I should try to show my love more. I was worried you’d find me overbearing or too mushy.” He said.   
He left to turn to their bedroom retrieving a box.   
“I’ve been keeping this from you….” He said handing it to her.   
She opened it to find all the drawings over her, some naked, some from different angles, and a very detailed one of her when she was pregnant.   
“You’ve been holding on to these?”  
“I draw them all the time. Your my muse, I just didn’t want to be….”  
“They're beautiful.” She said.  
She thought about how awful she'd been, she didn’t realize that he had cared for her so much, and was about to throw her marriage away for what? She emptied to box and gave it back to him to fill it with more. Tucking the nude ones away and decorating their room with the other ones. Sai knew their problems weren’t fixed but was happy to know that his wife still cared, that she still loved him with the intensity that she did when they got together. It was her passion that made him so lovesick in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru sat at dinner with Shikadai, he had stopped asking about his mother all together now. Shikamaru stopped calling, he was about to change the locks before Temari came through the door.  
“I’m home.” She said sheepishly.   
“Welcome home.” Only Shikamaru said.   
“May I be excused?” Shikadai asked before pushing his chair away from the table. He wasn’t exactly waiting for a response.   
“Shikadai…?” Temari said.  
“You can’t seriously think that you could leave for this long and everything would be fine right?” Shikamaru said getting up from the table.   
“I didn’t think that… I just…”  
“He thinks you abandoned home… correction, he knows you abandoned him.”  
“I didn’t abandon-“   
“You didnt? You left one night, without saying goodbye, didn’t call, how did you think he would feel?”   
“I wasn’t…”  
“You wanted to hurt me but look at what you’ve done to your son! He’s lost all trust in you.”  
“Shikadai is a strong boy… he’ll…”  
“He won’t be fine. This is going to stick with him, you’ve been gone so long he’s stopped asking about you.” Shikamaru admitted. He didn’t want to show how much Temari’s leaving had bothered him, he had missed his wife, he missed her yelling at him, missed her making his favorite dishes after a long day, he had missed the way his son loved her, missed the way Shikadai would be excited to see her. Shikadai spent every day with his mom, showing her how to play shogi, and learning about the Sand Villages traditions.   
“I just needed you to understand… I didn’t plan on being gone this long.”  
“What happened then? Did you get lost on the way back here?” He said washing the dishes.  
“No… I…”   
“Amai has found the father of her child….” He said.  
“Well if I’d known that.”  
“Cut the shit. I told you we weren’t going to take care of the child before you left. But you didn’t care… you wanted me to learn a lesson no matter what.”  
“I didn’t”  
“Did you get what you wanted Sensei? I’m buried in paperwork, working all hours of the day and night, and Shikadai wants nothing to do with you. Are you happy?”  
“It wasn’t just Amai… Ino…”  
“Went back home to her husband. Like she was going to all along, try another reason.”  
“You… weren’t making time for me.”  
“I acknowledged that! I understand why you were mad at me. I just don’t understand why you had to take it out on our son.”  
“Other couples fight.”  
“All the time, but they don’t run off to another town and leave their family high and fucking dry!” He yelled at her now.   
“Shikadai thinks you abandoned him! And as far as I’m concerned you did, get out! you’re no longer welcome here.” He said motioning for the door.   
“Shikamaru…I’m sorry.”   
“It’s too late for sorry.” He said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.  
“You picked up smoking?”   
“I told you to leave.”  
“Can I say goodnight to him?” She said Looking up the stairs.  
“I don’t think it would be a good idea. Please leave us be….” He said this time pushing her out the door.   
Shikamaru went back to the backyard, lighting a cig as he had begun to do ritualistically every morning and evening.  
Temari wasn’t expecting that sort of welcome. She knew he would be mad but she had no idea it would be affecting them this way. She decided to go to Tenten's house to stay the night.   
“You’re back in town.” She said opening the door.  
“Yeah… could I stay here for a while?” Temari said looking as though she was about to break into a million pieces.   
“So Shikadai took it hard?” Tenten said placing tea in front of Temari.  
“My brothers said this would happen… that I was being selfish…”  
“But Shikamaru cheated right? Got Amai pregnant?”  
“No… the baby is someone else’s…. I just wanted him to notice that he needed me in his life.”   
“Well you made sure to keep in contact while you were away… right…”   
Temari couldn’t face her.  
“Right? Temari, you made sure that he knew you still loved him, that even though mommy and daddy were having a problem you loved him no matter what?” Tenten asked.   
Temari looked at her.   
“My guest room is open…” Tenten said getting up.   
Naruto stood outside his door for a while. He knew he was going to have to rip the band-aid off. He opened the door sighing.   
“Naruto welcome home.” She said greeting him.   
The somber look on his face told her that things weren’t going as well at she thought they were.  
“We need to talk.” He said sitting at the table.  
“Naruto…”  
“I couldn’t stop seeing him…. I… I’m sorry.” Naruto said  
“Sakura told me she’s pregnant…” Hinata said.  
“It happened when we broke it off… and believe me… I did break it off, I told him it had to stop but…”  
“You love him…” Hinata said with tears running down her eyes.  
“I know I can’t ask you to forgive me… I know that no amount of apologizing will make you feel any better.”   
“It won’t… but I’m grateful for the children… for the time we spent together.” Hinata was hurt, but she could only accept it now. Naruto had made his choice and this was it, she could only look back on their past now knowing that they didn’t have a future.   
“Its not that I don’t love you… I always loved you.” Naruto said.  
“I understand. Your first love will always stay with you, I can’t compete with him, and I don’t want to anymore. I don’t want to be in a marriage where both of us aren’t happy.”  
“I was happy… in the beginning, please don’t think that this was an easy choice.” He said wiping his eyes. it was sadder then he thought it would be, almost like a funeral, he could no longer fight for his marriage so instead he was burying it.  
“I do have a favor to ask… not for me for sakura…” Naruto started.  
“Clearly this getting out would make trouble for her… does she know?”   
“Sasuke said they’d come to an understanding. But I don’t expect us to do the same thing.”   
“I want to be free…”   
“I understand…I’m going to pack my things. Keep the house, the kids need a home… I’ll move into an apartment.” Naruto said getting up.  
“I’m sorry it ended this way…” Hinata said. Even though she was the one who was hurt she felt happy that Naruto was able to be truthful with her.  
“I’m sorry it ended this way too. I’m sorry that you’ve had to live with such a bad husband, and I hope that you can find someone that can give you the attention that you deserve.” Naruto said going up to his room.   
Hinata was heartbroken, she had never thought that her marriage would ever be ending let alone that it would be due to an affair. Unsure of what to do she ran to the man who she knew would love her no matter what.   
Kiba looked around his empty house, it had been about two days since Amai moved in with Shino, and it felt a bit lonely without her, he was finally starting to think that he was meant to be alone when he found Hinata at his doorstep.  
“We’re getting a divorce.” She said.   
“Because of me?”  
“Because of him… because of… it doesn’t matter right now.”   
“I’m so sorry.” Kiba said pulling her in for a hug.   
“Its okay…”   
“It’s not… what about the kids?”  
“I don’t know right now.”   
“I never wanted this to happen,” Kiba said.  
“I know…”  
The two looked at each other awkwardly Hinata didn’t know what she was expecting from Kiba.   
“Did you make that choice…?” She asked.  
“It was sort of made for me… but I was still happy with the turnout.”   
“Kiba… I love you.” Hinata blurted.   
“Hinata… I’ve spent the last month trying to get over you.”  
“And?” She asked  
He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. Hinata eased into it, deepening the kiss, he began to get on top of her cupping her cheek as he got in between her legs. They stopped for a minute looking into each other's eyes. Kiba didn’t care if she was just using him for comfort right now, He didn’t care if Hinata decided to change her mind and try to work things out with her husband tomorrow, he promised her one night, to show her that he could take care of her and this was his chance. He carried her up to his bedroom, kissing her neck as he laid her down. She pulled off his shirt exposing his chest. He tried to be as gentle as he could with her, holding back his instincts to rip her clothes off and thrust inside. The two slowly undressed each other until he was almost starting at her naked body. Her body was different then Amai’s her creamy skin was unbruised, there were no tattoos on her body, unlike Amai she was unshaven, not having to cater to anyone she let herself run wild he thought. Easing down and fingering her she to took a deep breath when he began to play with her clit. Kiba was overexcited, every cell in his body wanted to dominate her, he wanted to ravage her body and prove that she should have been with him all along. He kissed her neck slowly before feeling awkward, he realized that he didn’t have a single condom in the house.   
“It’s okay.” She said almost reading his thoughts.   
“It’s not… what if…” He began to back off.  
She wrapped her legs around him moving him closer until his head was kissing her opening.   
“You wanted to know what would it be like if I never got married… if I’d start a family with you… if it was just us? This is just us.” She said opening her arms out to him. She was right, this is what He had asked her about, what he wanted. He eased into her slowly, she was righter then he expected to wrap around him and not letting go, only being able to get a few pumps out before cumming, he was embarrassed had been so over-excited he almost couldn’t control himself. He’d only done it raw one other time, but didn’t have the best memory of it. Now thrusting deeper she was begging for more, betting him to make her feel good. Naruto hadn’t taken his time with her like Kiba was, she could tell he wanted to go faster but kept a good pace. He was going deeper and deeper familiarizing himself with her.   
“Hinata I love you.” He breathed while coming again.   
“I love you too.” She said taking him in.   
It felt so good to give in to her urges, she had been thinking about Kiba for weeks, thinking about being with him when she first caught her husband. The only thing that had been holding her back was her loyalty to her husband, and since that was out the window what else she did she have. Every thrust moved her closer and closer to her own orgasm, she could feel him getting bigger as he approached his climax. Normally closing her eyes when she was at her limit this time she kept them open so she could remember and etch the face that made her feel this way into her mind and body.   
Naruto felt a weight lift off his shoulders, he saw Hinata leaving the house from his office window. He knew she was going to Kiba’s, he was happy that she would be with someone who cherished her and that he could be with Sasuke now no matter what. He hoped that eventually they would be able to sneak around, that they would be able to move in together and have a family but he knew it wouldn’t sit well. The village elders would already be upset upon hearing about his divorce, they would die if they knew he was with Sasuke. He turned around to his almost barren office now. The next morning when they told the kids, Himawari was visibly upset, they promised that this had nothing to do with them that Mommy and Daddy are going their separate ways but that the family was forever. Boruto promised to respect his father if he didn’t leave, causing Naruto to fill worse about the situation then he meant too, but he promised to walk them to school every morning, to come over every weekend, and that they were welcome to stop by his place whenever they needed too.


	9. Chapter 9

Temari laid in the guest bed, still thinking about the argument she had with her husband, she thought about leaving again about going back to the sand village for good. It seemed that they were doing fine without her now anyway. She decided to go back over there, even though she knew Shikamaru wouldn’t be home, she had missed her house.   
“I’m sure he hasn’t been keeping up with everything.” She said walking into the house. Hoping to find a room full of junk from lack of cleaning, hoping she would find a speck of dust here, or some dirty laundry there. But there was nothing, she went into the bedroom and even saw the bed made. She decided to wait there until Shikamaru and Shikadai got home.   
“Go start your homework… I still got some work to do.” Shikamaru called too Shikadai.   
Temari came down and sat at the table.  
“I told you to leave,” Shikamaru said sternly.  
“I know. And I did, I just.”  
He sighed, he had hoped she would stay away for good she had caused enough issues with her jealously and he really wasn’t prepared to start up another fight.  
“You picked up smoking while I was away.”   
“I smoked before we got together…” He said sitting at his paperwork.  
“What about it being a bad influence on Shikadai,” She started to lecture.  
“He hasn’t seen me do it. Lay off.”  
“We have to talk about this.”  
“I’ve worked through it. I know what happened. It's you… you need to work through it, I tried to talk about it.”  
“I wasn’t ready to-“  
“So everything has to happen when you're good and ready? Shikadai can’t see you until your ready? What about what we need?”   
“Shikamaru…”  
“We needed you… We called, we… I tried everything, but because you weren’t ready, so fuck our needs right?”   
“It wasn’t like that.”  
“It was. Temari… if you needed a break why didn’t you tell me?”   
“I…”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t a good husband, that I wasn’t cherishing you enough. I'm sorry, you felt so neglected.” Shikamaru said.  
“I know… I should have said something…”  
“Why didn’t you? What did you think would honestly happen.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Did you think that I was going to tell you I didn’t love you anymore? That I had slept with Ino?”  
“I thought you were going to tell me the child was yours, that you were trying to be a good father, I was worried that the other women would laugh at me.”   
He pulled her in slowly.   
“Is that why you didn’t want to come home? Because you thought I had cheated.”  
“It sounds silly when you say it out loud.” She said.   
“Shino… Shino is the father of the child. I was never even a contender. I didn’t sleep with her… You can ask her yourself.”   
A wave of relief came over her face, he could see it.   
“Why were you gone so long… what happened over there?”  
“My brothers told me that you might not want me back, that I was being ridiculous, I started to doubt myself. Maybe I shouldn’t have come back.”  
“Of course you should have come back… do you know how tired I am? How worried we were?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’d been keeping up this lie for weeks, that you weren’t to visit but then needed to stay for other reasons, I didn’t tell anyone but Ino the truth, after I broke down. Without you I didn’t have my confidant, I didn’t have anyone to catch me. I was started to fall… to slip… taking care of our house, our son, the work wouldn’t stop…. Smoking was the only thinking that was starting to keep me sane.”  
“Is Shikadai still mad?”   
“He's…” Shikamaru sighed.   
Shikamaru thought back to the conversation he had last night with Shikadai.  
“We have to talk about your mother,” Shikamaru said opening the door.  
“There's nothing to talk about.”  
“I know your upset.”  
“No one's upset. It’s just a drag…”   
“Son, I’m sorry…” Shikamaru started.  
“Why did I have to get pulled into your crap?”   
“I don’t know… I didn’t…” Shikamaru was at a loss for words.   
“I thought she was never coming back, why didn’t she call?” Shikadai’s voice was starting to crack.  
“I don’t know… I did my best…”  
“Is it me? Does she not love me anymore?”   
“Of course she loves you.”   
“Are you and mom getting a divorce? Like Boruto’s parents?”   
“No… we’re just… we were fighting… things seem to be different now. Your mom’s sorry…”  
“She hasn’t said sorry.”   
“Well, we didn’t give her room to say sorry.”   
“I don’t want her here.”   
It pained Shikamaru to hear his son say that about his mother.   
“Maybe you should just talk to her…”  
“I don’t have anything to say to her. She abandoned us, people don’t… mom’s aren’t supposed to do that.”   
“Sometimes people have to lose something to understand why they needed it in the first place and I think she’s learned her lesson, She made a mistake.”   
“Yeah? Well she made a big one.” Shikadai said getting up and leaving.   
“Shikadai, doesn’t want you around anymore.” Shikamaru frowned trying to phrase it.  
“Well I’m here.” Temari said a bit annoyed.  
“I think maybe…” Shikamaru said.   
“You think what?”  
“Maybe… you should keep staying where you are… I’m not exactly ready for you to come back fully either…”  
“I live here, how long am I supposed to stay with Tenten…”  
“I don’t know.”  
“So we’re separating?”   
“I guess.” He said rubbing the back of his head.   
Shikamaru didn’t want it to come to this, this whole time he had wondered what he truly wanted. He was angry with her but needed her back in his life, he missed her but she had to learn a lesson he thought, she had to learn that everything had consequences, that everything wasn’t the same.  
“You were just apologizing, telling me you needed me, that you missed me.” Temari was confused.   
“I know… but the bottom line is, you left… and we need to get used to you again…”   
“This is bullshit,” Temari said.   
“Take it or leave it.” Shikamaru was stern now, he wanted her back in the house, he wanted to be a family again, he wanted things to be normal again, but Shikadai wasn’t ready for this, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t either. He wanted to pull her close, kiss her, tell her he needed her and her body but at the same time he couldn’t stand to look at her. She made him feel so much fury and love at the same time. He didn’t want a divorce at all, he barely wanted to separate but he had to make a stand, for him and his son.  
Temari looked at her husband angrily, as much as she had wanted to be angry and curse and scream, he was right, she was being a child and needed to be punished for it, it was wrong of her to think that everything would be okay.  
“Fine… Can I stay dinner with you guys at least?”   
Shikamaru agreed even though he wasn’t quite sure, maybe Shikadai would come to change his mind about how he felt about his mother maybe it was hormones he thought. Dinner was awkward, Shikadai ignored Temari during the whole time, almost pretending she wasn’t there.   
“You can’t ignore your mother,” Shikamaru said.  
“She had no issue ignoring us,” Shikadai said getting up to leave.   
“Shikadai…” Temari started   
Shikamaru went up to talk to him but he wasn’t budging.   
Amai was getting used to Shino’s place, a little bit smaller then Kiba’s but was still enough room for just her and the baby.   
“I’m really excited about our child.” She said sitting with Shino.  
“I am too… we should start thinking of some names.”   
“Akihiro if it’s a boy…” She said rubbing her stomach.  
“What if its a girl?”   
“Do you want a girl?”   
“I hoping for a daughter,” He said smiling.   
Amai was a little nervous at first about living wth Shino, he defiantly wasn’t Kiba, but she thought he would be different, that he would keep to himself more. Instead every chance he got he was stopping to talk to her, asking if she needed anything, even cooking. His house was clean when she got there so there was nothing to do but unpack her things.   
“I have some saved money… would you like to start shopping for baby items?” He asked at dinner.  
“Oh… It hadn’t even occurred to me.” She said moving her hair out of her face. She didn’t really have many friends, and would feel awkward trying to even have a baby shower.   
“We could go this weekend? I know a lot of parents also… I could ask about a crib…”   
“No, no, I have some cash too… I wouldn’t want to bother anyone. I’m sure you haven’t exactly told anyone about me.”  
“Not yet, just faculty, so that they know that I will be away for a while when the baby is born.”  
“Oh… What did you tell them…”  
“That my girlfriend is pregnant, and that I’ll need some time soon.”  
“Oh…” She should have known he wouldn’t tell them the truth.   
“I’m sorry I called you my girlfriend… I wasn’t thinking If you want… to see other men… I’m not going to stop you.” He said half apologizing.  
“I was hoping… that I could maybe be could…” Amai started.  
“I don’t want us to be together just because we’re parents… I know how you felt about Kiba. And that's okay…take your time, I don’t want you to force yourself to love me.”  
“So what are you saying…?”  
“If it happens, it happens… but if not we’ll be a family regardless of our relationship status.”   
“I guess your right…”   
“I want it to be natural between us…” Shino said taking off his visor.   
He had cared for Amai, since they first met, since their first kiss, since they first had sex. It was hard for him not to have feelings, she was all of his firsts. He knew in the back of is mind, that she didn’t care for him like that. That she was doing that with other men, multiple men, every night. He hadn’t ever had a physical relationship before, not with anyone else, just her. It didn’t him that kiba was doing it with her either. I could understand it, she had gotten a bum hand in life, she didn’t choose this because she wanted too.   
“Your eyes are really pretty, it’s a shame you always have them covered,” Amai said looking at him.   
“Its… a clan thing… people can’t identify us as well, it makes it easier for us to blend in when we go undercover. Also when we control our insects, we an sometimes give away the direction of their attack ”  
“Am I the only one that’s ever seen your eyes?”   
“When I wore sunglasses… as a kid, a couple of people may have seen.”   
“Your really different from Kiba, I’m surprised you guys are so close.”  
“We were on the same 3 man squad, him, Hinata and I… we got really close after that.”  
Kiba had told Shino about his and Hinata’s night together. Not wanting to tell Amai, he did his best not to bring Kiba up. He knew that shed want to go back to him, to possibly confess her true feelings, and knew she’d be turned down. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to be with her just yet, if he could please and satisfy her the way she might have wanted. He didn’t know what went on between Kiba and her, what promises might have been made But he knew that he had wanted her to choose him because she had cared about him and had no issue waiting, or watching while she found someone that did make her happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto had finally gotten settled in his apartment, it had been months since the divorce, but the apartment was finally starting to feel like home. Lonely but home, he started thinking of his childhood, about the money nights he had wondered why he didn’t have parents, about the crazy unhealthy amount of ramen he had eaten, about the most of dusting he had to do after coming home after being home with Jiraya. The village was completely shaken when it had gotten out. Hinata promised not to tell Naruto’s secret, and they both agreed to tell the village that the distance and workload had put a strain on their marriage. Naruto refused any further questions on the matter and asked that his family be left alone at such a fragile time. He had been stopping over every weekend to hang out with the kids. Boruto upset at first had finally started to join in, even spent a few nights in the apartment. Naruto was cleaning up his place when Sasuke had come in, he had given Sasuke a key, hoping he would use it more often than not. As Sasuke promised they had been seeing each other, not a lot but enough to where Naruto couldn’t complain. With his Sakura close to giving birth he knew he would see him less then he was now.   
“Brought you so food,” Sasuke said holding up groceries.  
“You should probably stop doing that…” Naruto said looking through the bags.   
“Well your a ‘single’ man now, so you don’t know how to take care of yourself.”   
“You didn’t get any ramen?”  
“This is why I keep stopping by with groceries.” Sasuke smiled.   
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a second before looking away, even though this was Naruto’s apartment, it was starting to feel like their own little home.   
“How is Himawari taking all of this?”  
“She’s still hoping Hinata and I will get back together…”  
“Will you?” Sasuke asked nervously.   
“No… Kiba and Hinata are happy together,” Naruto said.  
“It good that she found someone too.”  
“It is, and the kids have always liked Kiba.”   
“Yeah…”  
“You never did tell me how you worked things out with Sakura.”   
“She’s with Itachi…”  
“Your brother, and the baby?” Naruto said.  
“I told you it was mine, I meant that… that was a paternity test and everything.”  
“Right… She’s due soon isn’t she?”   
“They are projecting that he might be a little early.”  
“So I’ll see you less now?”   
“Itachi’s looking after her, I’m gonna try…. I came today because I could stay the night. Sarada is on a mission for a couple days. Itachi is staying with Sakura… and I can stay with you.” He said kissing Naruto’s forehead.   
“That would be nice, I take it you're making dinner tonight too?”   
“That's also what the groceries are for.” Sasuke smiled.   
“I love you,” Naruto said.  
“I love you too,” Sasuke responded.  
Hinata was enjoying her freedom now Kiba had moved into the house and the kids were okay with him being there, they weren’t too happy about their mom moving on so quickly but that was due to the fact that they thought their dad was lonely and single.   
“Kiba,” Hinata said walking into the bedroom.  
“Hi, my love.” He greeted her.  
“There’s something we should talk about.”   
“What's going on.” He asked.   
“Well, we’ve been doing… making love a lot…”  
“Is this about you being sore? We don’t have to keep-“  
“No, not at all.” She blushed.  
“Oh… then…”  
“I’m pregnant.” She smiled.   
Hinata was a little nervous to tell him this, in all truthfulness, she was in her mid 30’s now and was nervous about how the pregnancy would go. But if Sakura could do it so was she. Kiba had said that he wanted a family with her and she wanted to give him just that.   
“Will you marry me?” Kiba said getting down on one knee.  
“Kiba?”  
“I know we haven’t been together that long, that it’s only been a few months, but I love you and always have. I’m overcome with joy right now.”  
“You don’t have to propose just because I’m pregnant.” She assured him.  
“It's not just because you're pregnant… I was waiting till your birthday but I just can’t wait any longer.”  
“The answer is yes.” She smiled.   
“Yes?”  
“Yes.”   
He got up and hugged her tightly. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, that he was finally going to have a bundle of joy that he could call his own and that he was going to have this baby with the woman of his dreams. He had already started to feel like Himawari and Boruto were his, and he was happy to have an even bigger family. He had started to warm up to the idea with Amai with the idea of having a family but now even more than ever was he happy that the baby was Shinos.   
Shino and Amai had a small ceremony before welcoming their son into the world, falling deeply in love with Shino within the months of staying with him she decided that it was time for her to settle down. Proposing to Shino instead of the other way around he was happily surprised but said yes.   
“Shino… Aki…” Amai had turned over. Their son was only a month old now and was keeping them up like it was his first night home.   
“I hear him, I’m going.” Shino had kissed his tired wife on the forehead before going to tend to the baby. He came went in eased the bay out of the crip, rocking him slowly.   
“I know you not hungry… Is it a full diaper?” He said checking for wetness.   
To no avail, he sat with baby after not finding anything openly wrong with the child, slowly the baby stared to calm down eventually his cry changed into laughter and as he got to know his father's face.   
“Like your mother hmm? You just needed to be held.” He smiled.   
Amai walked in to see Akihiro laying on his father's chest, content.   
“I thought he might still be hungry.” She said upon seeing them.  
“No he didn’t want anything, he just doesn’t like sleeping in the crib.”  
“Maybe he doesn’t like sleeping alone.”   
“Like you?”  
“It’s lonely when your away on missions…” She smiled.   
Shino had quit his job as a teacher at the academy, moving on to instead leading his own man squad instead, finding it would make a bigger difference in a student's life.  
“Aki loves keeping you company.” He said handing her the baby.   
Shino decided then and there to push the baby’s crib into their bedroom.   
“This is going to make things awkward.” She giggled falling him into the room.   
“When can always put the crib back whenever we decide to have another, or… do it on the couch.” He smirked at her.   
“Another?” She smirked.   
“I don’t have any siblings… but I want my child too…”  
“And when do you want this second child?”  
“Whenever your ready to have a second child.” He said wrapping his arms around her.   
The next morning a little after Shino had left, Shikamaru stopped by.   
“How is everything?” He asks picking up Akihiro.  
“Everythings fine, great actually.”  
“You guys don’t need anything right? The other day, while cleaning out the attic we could some of Shikadai’s old things.”  
“That would be great actually. I’m sure Aki would be happy to have some of his big brother's clothes.” She smiled.   
“I’m happy that it all worked out.”   
“I am too. Shino said he’d like to have another one too…” She smiled.   
“I didn’t think that guy would be the big family type.” He laughed.   
“Have you seen my sister? How's she doing?”   
“She’s doing great I thought that maybe now that you're in a better place… you’d like to meet up with Mirai.”   
“I wouldn’t want to upset Kurenai.”  
“You won’t, I told her who you were after the ceremony… She said when you're ready.”   
“I’d like that.” She smiled.   
“And you’re also set up to work for Ino.”   
“Really?”  
“She said whenever you feel like your ready you can start, She understands wanting to be home with the baby.”   
“Your the best you know that?” She smiled.  
After saying goodbye to Amai, Shikamaru had left for the office.   
“I gotta leave early tonight.” He reminded Naruto as he came in.   
“It’s Wednesday right?”   
“Yeah.”  
Shikamaru and Temari had started going to family therapy to work out their problems. She had moved back in the house but they were sleeping in different beds with Shikadai only having a light conversation with her when needed.   
“Is everything going okay? With the therapy I mean?” Naruto asked.  
“Yeah’ we’re working through it, what I thought was the problem turned out to be just the tip of the iceberg,” Shikamaru said.  
“Yeah… it's never a simple fix.” Naruto said thinking of his past marriage.   
“Must be nice living the single life.” Shikamaru tried to change the focus.  
“It gets lonely sometimes.” Naruto lied.   
“I hear Kiba and Hinata… are getting married.” He said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you okay?”   
“I’m ecstatic for them. They're starting a family too.” Naruto said Happily.  
“Good for them.”  
“Yeah I’m happy for them, I hope nothing but good things to them,” Naruto said.   
Shikamaru was happy that Naruto was going to be okay. He had been keeping his distance from most people since the Therapy had started, mostly because they kept asking about how it was going. He thought back to last night.   
“Why do you think we could share a bed again,” Temari asked. Sitting on his bed.  
“We could start soon… maybe tomorrow…”Shikamaru replied. He had been holding out, masturbating every so often. He hadn’t touched his wife in almost a year.   
“Do you miss me?” She asked leaning in.  
“You know I do.” He cupping her cheek.   
They had wanted to sleep together. But their Marriage Therapist insisted on them holding back for a bit longer.   
She leaned in and kissed him softly.   
“You can’t do that… you know what it does to me.”   
“And I want you to do that to me.” She said kissing his neck.  
“One more day… tomorrow after our last session…we can…” He said finally giving in.   
It had been bothering both of them for months. But their marriage therapist said to hold back on being intimate for as long as they could. They had found themselves sneaking around like teenagers, again fooling around, and making out whenever they could. It had brought back a feeling they hadn’t had in a long time.   
“So tomorrow… then?” She said easing up from the bed.  
“Tomorrow.” He smiled at her.   
Shikamaru was happy to have his wife back, and while his son still seemed to be on the fence about her being home, he could tell that Shikadai was starting to warm back up to her.   
Ino was doing a flower arrangement for a client when Sai had returned home.   
“Such a pretty arrangement.” He said coming up behind her.   
“Thanks.” She smiled.   
He kissed her neck while wrapping his hands around her waist. Unbuttoning the skirt a little, reaching down it.  
“Sai… the shop is still open.” She said trying to move his hand.   
“Well close early today.” She smiled.   
“I can’t have two pickups and a delivery that I need to head out for soon.”  
“I can make it quick.” He said inserting a finger.  
“We really shouldn’t”  
“Didn’t we get a new worker? She can cover.”  
“Amai hasn’t started yet… She just gave birth.” Ino giggled.   
Sai shook his head. He walked over to the door and locked it, before quickly making a Back in 15 minutes sign. He placed it in the door before running over to bend Ino over the counter.   
“Sai.” She breathed as he yanked her skirt off.   
“It's just a quickie… you can wash up after and I’ll take the delivery.” He said rubbing up against her.   
She bit her lip before spreading her legs more welcoming him inside. While Sai was pretty upset with her a few months ago about what had almost gone on with Shikamaru, he had forgiven her now. Taking 2 hours of time out of each week to talk about any problems or issues they might have had, their communication had gotten much better. Sai was now prevailing his love her every day, and when no one was looking they were going at it. Finding a new thrill in doing it in public. Finding it fun to run off during events, even going at it her office at the hospital multiple times. It was sexy to her spicy even. She could stop thinking about him eating her out behind the counter last week while she was ringing up a customer. This was the passion she had been hoping for, and the love that he wanted. Sai had finally felt like Ino had no longer settled for him, and had to admit that he liked the thrill of almost being caught too.  
Sakura sat at home, officially on stay home orders until she had given birth she thought she was going to go crazy in the house.   
“You don’t have much time left,” Itachi said bringing her tea.  
“I know… I’m just not used to being off work like this.” She smiled.  
“You're used to taking care of the whole village.” He said.  
“And now I’ll take care of another.” She said looking down at her stomach.  
“Do you think he’ll come early?”   
“I’m sure he will… my little Shisui.” She said finally revealing the name.   
“So you took my name suggestion?”  
“Sasuke agreed to it too…”   
“Have you thought about it… divorcing?” Itachi finally asked. He thought that this understanding would be good enough, but he was tired of pretending.   
“We talked about separating… after Shisui is a little older, eventually getting a divorce.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said he was all for it, that he would sign the paperwork whenever we both thought it was right.”  
“Is there any reason your waiting?”  
“We didn’t want to have one so close to Naruto and Hinata's… and people might think that I had cheated if we divorced while I’m with child.”  
“He’s been here with you, right? While I’ve been away?”  
“Of course, he put the crib together upstairs… and everything.”   
“I’m glad.” He said kissed her forehead.   
Sakura was content with life now. Glad that Sasuke was happy and so was she, they had both hoped for a beautiful baby boy and she was happy that they both got what they wanted, in life and with this child.   
“Um… Itachi?” She smiled.   
“Yes?”   
“My water just broke.”


End file.
